Andrew Wiggin
This article is about the main protagonist of the Ender Quintet. You may be looking for other uses of Andrew. Andrew Thomas Wiggin,The Authorized Ender Companion commonly known by his nickname Ender Wiggin, was a Battle School Student, the commander of Dragon Army,Ender's Game and later a Speaker for the Dead.''Speaker for the Dead'' He is the main protagonist of the Ender Quintet, and was first introduced in ''Ender's Game''. History Early life Andrew Wiggin was born in 11 BX to Theresa and John Paul Wiggin. He was their third child, his older siblings being Peter and Valentine. Theresa and John Paul were instructed to conceive a third child by the government to be half as ruthless as Peter, but half as empathetic as Valentine (both of whom were past Battle School candidates). During his youth, Valentine gave him the nickname "Ender" because she could not yet pronounce "Andrew". His birth illustrated Peter's failure to fulfill a destiny in Battle School, and as a result Peter abused him mercilessly. Valentine always stood up for Ender during these conflicts. Peter would often force Ender to play Buggers and Astronauts, which usually led to Peter beating up Ender. Ender went to elementary school and was picked on for being a Third, as well as because he wore his monitor much longer than usual. removed.|left]] The day his monitor was removed, he was tormented and bullied by a fellow elementary boy, Stilson. Upon going to the bus, he was stopped by Stilson and his crew. Under self defense, Ender defeated Stilson. Stilson was hospitalized, and later died from his injuries. He was greeted by Hyrum Graff and Major Anderson in his home. Graff told Ender that he would now be recruited for Battle School, as he had proven himself ruthless enough by defeating Stilson. Battle School Ender was isolated on the flight to Battle School by Graff. His first enemy was Bernard, who bullied Shen often. He befriended Shen by standing up for him in an act against Bernard. Ender would later befriend Alai, who at the time was Bernard's best friend. This bridged the gap between Ender and Bernard, and the tensions between the two seemed to relax. Before he could get used to the peace, he was transferred into Salamander Army, where he met its commander, Bonzo Madrid. Bonzo, thinking Ender would only hinder the effectiveness of his army in the Battle Room, banned Ender from participation in all battle practices, thus depriving him of the opportunity to learn how to fight in Zero-G. Salamander Army's only female soldier, Petra Arkanian, took pity on him, and offered to give him private lessons during free time. Ender was later traded to Rat Army, where he met commander Rose the Nose and Toon Leader Dink Meeker. Some time passed, and Ender was traded from army to army, including Petra Arkanian's Phoenix Army. Ender started his own training sessions during free time in the Battle Room, inviting various launches and members of other armies. The Battle School staff noticed Ender's successes and gave him an army of his own. He became the commander of Dragon Army. Dragon Army's name had been retired because of its record as an army that had never won a battle. Ender was given 40 Battle Schoolers for his army, almost all of them fresh launchies. A few were veterans from other armies, but weren't very good. One of the launchies in his army got Ender's attention - Bean, who reminded Ender of himself at a younger age. Ender's Dragon Army was undefeatable in the Battle Room, beating every single army it went up against. One of these armies was Salamander Army, still commanded by Bonzo Madrid. After his defeat by Ender, he became infuriated. Many people cautioned Ender that his life was in danger, but he brushed it off. When Bonzo and seven other boys, including Bernard, ambushed Ender in the showers, Ender shamed Bonzo into fighting him one on one, subsequently defeating him. Bonzo later died from his injuries. Ender seemed to be aware of this despite the fact nobody told him, and refused to participate in Battle School any longer. He returned to Earth with Graff, and lived on a lake for several weeks. Graff came to the Wiggin household, requesting that Valentine Wiggin come with him to convince Ender to continue with Battle School. Valentine agreed, and visited Ender on the lake. She eventually persuaded Ender to go on with his training, and he and Graff returned to space. Ender went to Command School on the asteroid Eros. He was introduced to the simulator, where he was to practice commanding the human fleet heading to the Formic Homeworld. There, he met Mazer Rackham, the war hero who defeated the Formics in the Second Invasion. He was taught about strategy, and how the Formics thought. After practicing on the simulator alone for a few weeks, he began to practice with his Jeesh, assigning them certain commander roles on the simulator. The day of the "Graduation Battle", Ender and his Jeesh were faced against an insurmountable Formic fleet. As soon as he realized he could not win, Ender decided to use the Molecular Disruption Device on the Formic planet. This act destroyed the planet and the Formic fleet. Ender and the Jeesh celebrated, believing they had just won their final simulated battle of Command School. He was then informed by Graff that the battle was in fact real, not a simulation. The realization that he had annihilated a sentient species dawned dark upon Ender, and he passed out for 5 days. After the League War was settled and the political climate of Earth had calmed down, the International Fleet gave Ender the rank of Admiral, offering him the position of governor of a colony. He accepted, and prepared to leave on a starship to Colony 1, later renamed Shakespeare.''Ender in Exile'' Valentine arrived at Eros and told Ender that it was she, as Demosthenes, who had seen to his assignment in the colonies and inability to return to Earth, in order to keep him free from Peter and other governments that sought to use him. She had come to Eros to join him on the first colony vessel. Ender was glad to see Valentine, but he had no idea that she and Peter had been so manipulative on the world stage. Voyage to Shakespeare As the IFcoltrans1 departed from Earth, Ender met with the ship's commander, Admiral Quincy Morgan, advising the officer that he would not interfere with any operations on the ship. Ender made the point that he had no authority as governor until he arrived at Shakespeare. This reassured Admiral Morgan, as he had been secretly planning to usurp Ender as governor when the ship reached its destination. Ender spent his time aboard the ship getting to know the passengers who would soon be his fellow colonists; after all, if he was to be their governor, he wanted to know them as well as possible. Among them were Dorabella and Alessandra Toscano, a mother and daughter from Italy. Dorabella wanted her daughter, Alessandra, to marry Ender. Ender knew that was her intent, but did not betray this knowledge. At some point during the journey, Ender communicated via ansible with Dabeet Ochoa, a student at the new Fleet School, after Graff asked him to. He gave him advice for what to do about his situation.''Children of the Fleet'' Ender, along with Dorabella and her daughter, planned a reading of Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew on board the ship. The play reading drew Admiral Morgan's anger, bringing Ender and him into another confrontation. Morgan believed Ender was plotting mutiny by holding the play reading, which he figured was just a clever cover up. He was more convinced of this when a large message from Earth interfered with the ship's communications. Morgan brought Ender to his office and accused him of his supposed mutiny. The message, it turned out, was actually from Peter Wiggin to Valentine, updating her on Peter's rise to Hegemon of Earth. Valentine arrived and explained the message to Morgan, who then allowed the play to go on, even agreeing to attend. During the play, Ender performed opposite Alessandra Toscano, which increased Alessandra's affection for the future governor. Shakespeare Upon their arrival at Shakespeare, Ender interrupted Morgan's planned ceremony on the surface of Shakespeare, receiving a hero's welcome from the original colonists, who he had commanded during the Third Invasion. Ender gave Morgan a note from Hyrum Graff and the new Polemarch Bakossi Wuri, warning Morgan not to interfere with Ender's position as both governor and a superior officer or he would face charges of mutiny upon his return to Earth. Morgan left Shakespeare, defeated by Ender's strategy and tactics before the flight had left the solar system, and Ender began his duties as governor. Ender also gave Alessandra the confidence to leave her mother on the spaceship and stay on Shakespeare, too. The two would never be lovers, but Alessandra was grateful to be free of her mother's influence forever. Almost immediately after arriving at Shakespeare, Ender learned that a species of Formic-like creatures called Gold Bugs had been discovered. He was saddened to learn that there were no Formics on the world. More comfortable in his position as governor, Ender wrote a letter to his aged parents. It was a heartfelt communication, the first he'd had with them since the age of six. After two years on the planet, he learned from Hyrum Graff that a new colony ship was headed his way, diverted from their original route heading to Colony IX. He was instructed to find a new place on the planet for them to settle. Traveling with eleven-year-old Abra Tolo, Ender discovered a grassy hill. He recognized it as having been re-created from his extended play of the Mind Game. Ender explored the area, discovered a Hive Queen cocoon, then realized the Formics had left it there for him to find. Ender could communicate with the Hive Queen mind-to-mind; he promised to care for the alien forever. He wrote a book about the Formic Wars from the perspective of the Formics. Publishing it under the alias of "Speaker for the Dead", Ender titled the book ''The Hive Queen''. The book spread throughout the human worlds, influencing people's opinions on Ender. It later changed his public image from war hero to war criminal. Realizing who wrote the Hive Queen, Peter Wiggin, who at this point had become Hegemon of Earth, sent a message to Valentine, asking "If he can speak for another species, he can speak for me." Ender and Peter spent hours in costly ansible video messages, where he learned the wrongs and rights of Peter's life. Ender wrote another book under the same alias, called The Hegemon. Ganges At the request of Hyrum Graff, Ender and Valentine traveled from Shakespeare to Ganges, where a Battle School graduate, Virlomi, was governor. On the same planet lived a boy named Randall Firth, who was the ninth child of Bean and Petra Arkanian. Randall had caused some problems for Ganges and its governor. During Ender and Valentine's journey, Ender had decided to stay in Stasis, while Valentine opted to write a history of Shakespeare colony. Upon arrival at Ganges, Ender sought out Randall, hoping to tell him about his real parents. Their confrontation grew violent as Ender tried to tell Randall of his true parentage. Randall was disgusted at the thought that his "father's" killer was his real father. Even though Firth nearly killed Ender during their confrontation, he eventually came to accept that Ender was telling the truth. Randall changed his name to Arkanian Delphiki, after his real parents, Julian "Bean" Delphiki and Petra Arkanian. Ender soon left Ganges to travel to other worlds, with Valentine by his side, carrying the Hive Queen with him. He began to discontinue the use of the name Ender, which was steadily becoming a sort of profanity due to his crime of Xenocide, instead using his birth name, Andrew. Interstellar travels After Andrew left Ganges, he and Valentine traveled to various planets including Helvetica, and others not specified."The Investment Counselor" About 300 years after the Xenocide, Andrew turned twenty due to the relativistic effects of interstellar travel. At this age, he had to start paying taxes to Starways Congress. He and Valentine disembarked on the planet Sorelledolce to pay off his taxes. He met the tax man Benedetto, who discovered his identity as Ender the Xenocide, and tried to expose him. Jane, the evolved computer intelligence, was looking out for Andrew and wiped Benedetto's computer so he could not reveal Andrew as a heinous war criminal. Jane then revealed herself to Andrew and the two formed a friendship. After two weeks on the planet, Andrew left with Valentine and Jane. After leaving Sorelledolce, Andrew and Valentine traveled to Rov, where citizens of the planet first saw Andrew wearing the Cifi unit in his ear that connected him to Jane. This was the first planet where Andrew listed his occupation as a Speaker for the Dead. About 200 years later, Valentine heard about the individual Kenneth Argon on the planet of Catalunya. She sought to write a biography on him, and so she and Andrew traveled to the planet. While en route, Argon was killed and the proconsul of the planet, Dabeet Ochoa, called for a Speaker for the Dead to help calm down the agitated inhabitants of the planet. After arriving, Andrew and Valentine investigated Argon's death and his relation to the pseudo-sentient Llop."Renegat" They later left the planet and continued their relativistic travel. During his travels between "Renegat" and Speaker for the Dead, Andrew visited various planets including Moctezuma and others not specified. He traveled for 2,500 more years. Trondheim Three thousand years after the Xenocide, Andrew Wiggin, age 35, had completely dropped the nickname "Ender", as the rest of humanity saw Ender Wiggin as a heinous war criminal. Andrew was living with Valentine on the planet Trondheim as a university teacher. The two siblings were comfortable, especially Valentine, who had married a native of the planet named Jakt, and was pregnant with her first child. Andrew heard about the death of a Xenologer on a planet named Lusitania, and received a call from a girl named Novinha on the same planet for a Speaker for the Dead. He decided to travel to Lusitania and Speak the death of Pipo Figueira, but left Valentine behind on Trondheim, as she did not want to leave her family. Speaking for the Lusitanians Purchasing the starship Havelok, Andrew traveled to Lusitania, performing a Park Shift when entering the Lusitanian system. The duration of the flight was 22 years, but to him it was only a few weeks. When Andrew arrived, he was received relatively coldly. The planet had a Catholic license, and the church had spoken out against Speakers for the Dead. The colony's governor Bosquinha greeted him, but had secretly banned him from access to the colony's maps. In the plaza, Andrew found a boy, Olhado, who led Andrew to the Ribeira house - the home of Novinha, who had called him to Speak. There, he was treated quite badly by most of the children. However, the longer he was in their home, waiting to meet their mother Novinha, the more they warmed up to him. His first meeting with Novinha did not go well, though. She was angry that he had come, even though she had cancelled her call for a Speaker soon after she sent it (after Andrew had already left), and tried to cast him from her house. Her children spoke up on Andrew's behalf, though, and Novinha listened to him, albeit angrily. The next day, he investigated the life of Marcos Ribeira, whom he had been requested to speak for as well, after his departure. He found that Novinha had been unfaithful to her husband. With Jane's help, he learned it was Libo, her now-dead childhood friend and son of Pipo, who had fathered her six children. Hoping for more information on Marcos and Novinha, Andrew visited the abbot of a Catholic order known as the Children of the Mind of Christ. During their conversation, Jane kept making comments about it. Frustrated, Andrew turned off the jewel in his ear, shutting out her voice. Jane was insulted by this act and didn't talk to Andrew for a long time. Though many of the Riberas held him in disdain, Andrew found he had established a particularly close rapport with Ela Ribeira, who confided in him her hopes and dreams, and how Novinha had tried to quash them to preserve Ela's life. When Andrew performed the Speaking for the late Marcos Ribera, he exposed Novinha and Libo's adultery. The revelation sent shock waves through the colony, but the surprise was short lived. Immediately following the Speaking, Andrew learned that Starways Congress had stripped the Lusitanian computers of their files and revoked the planet's charter. This was due to the discovery that xenologers Miro Ribeira and Ouanda Figueira had gone against the Congress and gave the native Pequeninos technology that they had been forbidden to give. Andrew realized it had been Jane who had exposed the violations of law that resulted in the congressional actions. He also knew that it had been Miro and Ouanda's work with the Pequeninos that had violated the law. The two xenologers were to be arrested and sent to Trondheim, the nearest member planet of the Hundred Worlds. Andrew refused to let that happen, telling governor Bosquinha to hold a meeting with Lusitania's religious leaders and rebel against Congress's orders. Andrew discovered that Miro had been hurt trying to climb the fence that surrounded the colony of Milagre, separating the Pequeninos from the humans. Andrew and Lusitania's leaders raced to save Miro's life. There, Andrew and Ela convinced the Pequenino named Human to take them to the Pequeninos' leaders, the females known as the Wives. Using Human as a translator, Andrew spoke with a wife named Shouter. With her, he wrote up a treaty that would define the relationship between humans, Pequeninos, and Formics on Lusitania. Although Andrew would not make any promises for The Hive Queen's actions, he swore to allow the Pequeninos to have access to her and her technology. Humans and the Pequeninos would maintain their own lands and not kill one another, and the Pequeninos would not make war with other tribes of their species either. To make the treaty a reality, Andrew was forced to "plant" Human - a sacred ritual to the Pequeninos, which would bring one into the "Third Life". It was very hard for Andrew to do, but he performed the ordinance as ordered. He signed the treaty as "Ender Wiggin", revealing his true identity as Ender the Xenocide to Novinha and the others. Novinha realized that because he'd wiped out an entire species, Andrew hadn't judged her for her adultery. The revelation brought Andrew and Novinha close emotionally. Andrew and Olhado Ribeira found a place near the Pequenino forests for The Hive Queen to be reborn from her cocoon. He later introduced Jane to Miro, and they soon had a close bond. Andrew's sister Valentine, now twenty years older, had told him that she decided to go to Lusitania with her husband Jakt. Miro left Lusitania on the Havelok to meet Valentine's ship at a halfway point. Life on Lusitania Xenocide Andrew began his life on the planet. He was now married to Novinha and knew his life work was complete. Yet, a new challenge awaited him - Starways Congress had sent a Lusitania Fleet, armed with the Molecular Disruption Device to destroy the planet and the virus with it.Xenocide During the three decades waiting for Valentine and the Lusitania Fleet to arrive, Andrew befriended a talented Pequenino scientist named Planter. He often visited Human, now a fully grown Fathertree, and spent much of his time with his own family. His stepchildren had become the top scientists on the planet. They were all working tirelessly to fight the Descolada virus. When his stepdaughter Quara Ribeira theorized that the Descolada was a sentient organism and that wiping it out would be xenocide, Andrew encouraged further study and told the family not to reveal their findings to anyone outside the field until more was known. Quara ignored this directive and informed the Fathertrees that the humans were hoping to annihilate the virus that the Pequeninos needed to live. Andrew chastened her for this revelation and told the Fathertrees himself that more research was being done, but it was too late. The Fathertrees had already decided to send Pequeninos to leave Lusitania with the Descolada still alive in them, in order to preserve their species from destruction by either the human scientists or the Lusitania Fleet. They contacted The Hive Queen and asked them to create a starship that would let them get off the planet. Andrew was present when Miro returned from space, along with Valentine, her family, and Plikt. Due to the effects of relativistic space travel, Miro had only aged a few weeks during his thirty years of spaceflight. Andrew and Valentine rejoiced in their reunion. Falling instantly back to the sarcastic banter that had defined their relationship for nearly three millennia, the two were glad to be together again. Almost immediately after their arrival, Andrew took Valentine, Plikt, and Miro to see The Hive Queen in her lair. In the visit, Andrew learned that he was correct in his guess that the Queen was building ships to take the Formics and the Pequeninos off Lusitania. In their conversation, The Hive Queen promised Andrew that she would not kill any humans by leaving Lusitania; the Formics would purge the Descolada on their ships once they had left the planet. Late into the night a few days later, Jane contacted Andrew, warning him that a girl named Han Qing-jao on the planet Path was close to uncovering Demosthenes' true identity and Jane's own plan of making the Lusitania Fleet "disappear". Andrew replied with subvocalizing into his Jewel Implant. However, Novinha heard him silently talking, and it bothered her. Andrew promised her he would try to find a way for her to leave the Ansible network and exist on her own, but she had to truly figure out what she was first - she had to find her soul. The next day, Andrew participated in a meeting with the colony's leaders, where he supported his Catholic Priest stepson Quim Ribeira's plan to convert a forest of heretic Pequeninos. His relationship with Novinha would not last much longer. She was angry with him for his relationship with Jane and for supporting Quim's mission to the Pequeninos. She remained silent for days, but finally exploded at him with hateful insults. Andrew led the recovery party when it was discovered that Quim had been captured by the heretic Fathertree Warmaker and his forest. He and his party found Quim's body, and they sent back word to Milagre that the priest was dead. A few days later, Andrew sought out Novinha. She had taken the news of Quim's death very hard and had joined the Children of the Mind of Christ, a monastic order for married couples. When he went there to speak with her, she refused reconciliation, instead choosing to focus on her service to Christ. Andrew sought out The Hive Queen to see if she had any information on the concept of faster-than-light travel. She had nothing to offer on that subject, but instead revealed to him Jane's true origin. The Hive Queen taught Andrew about the true nature of Philotes - they existed in another space/time continuum, waiting to be called by a life form to inhabit and develop a biological body. Once in this body, the philotes created connections between different beings. The Formics called upon a philote to enter Andrew's body when he was at Battle School, hoping that it would create a connection with them and him. Instead, the philote bonded with the Mind Game, which Andrew had been focusing on greatly at the time. The philote used the connection to build a bridge between Andrew and the Hive Queens. Its "body" was not a part of the ansible network as was thought, but was a part of Andrew. It explained why Andrew and Jane were so closely tied to one another. The theory of calling on philotes from their home space opened the door for Grego and Olhado Ribeira to come up with a way to make faster-than-light travel possible. They thought that if a person could call on the philotes that made them to return home, they could then call on those to create the pattern of the location to which they wished to travel. It would require a powerful memory to maintain the traveler's philotic pattern, and prevent it from dispersing in the other dimension. Jane had a memory powerful enough to remember the patterns of a few potential travelers. Miro, Ela, and Andrew were assigned to travel into this "Outside" space and test the theory. Once in the Outside, Andrew and his party needed to focus on their own philotic patterns. Andrew tried to do so, but was shocked to see that somehow, the philotes had created new versions of his siblings Peter and Valentine, with their personalities patterned after Andrew's memories of them. He was shocked to meet these new "children", Peter II and Valentine II, who had the physical appearance of their predecessors in their teen years. Despite this distraction, Andrew helped Ela create her Descolada antivirus, the Recolada, in the Outside. The Recolada was successful, and the Descolada was eradicated on Lusitania. Children of the Mind Once he was back on the planet, Andrew had to deal with the results of his journey to the Outside - his creation of clones of his siblings. He refused to ever go back Outside, fearing that he would make more reincarnations of Peter and Valentine.Children of the Mind Novinha reached out to Andrew and asked if he would visit her at the monastery. She invited him to join her among the Children of the Mind of Christ, and he eventually accepted. Later, Novinha found Andrew asleep in the monastery's gardens, struggling to breathe. His wife called for help, and several of the monks came to offer assistance. Andrew lay dying in the monastery, with his one-time student Plikt watching over him. She wanted to Speak his Death and had devoted her life to studying him. She was there when he spoke one word from his unconscious state: "Peter". Why he called out the name of his dead brother, or the clone from the Outside was unclear, but it led to a confrontation between Plikt, Novinha, and Valentine. They set aside their differences when Andrew awoke briefly and spoke to them. Jane was forced from her computer network home shortly before Andrew was to die. Her Aiúa searched desperately for a new body to inhabit. She tried to live within Andrew, but he still had his Aiúa, and the two souls fought violently within him. He thrashed around on his deathbed, injuring Novinha, Valentine, and Plikt. Jane's soul left, and Andrew regained consciousness briefly. When he awoke, Novinha told him that he could leave her. She loved him and knew he loved her, but he was okay to die. Andrew smiled and knew what to do. He closed his eyes, and his Aiúa left his body. The shell of Andrew Wiggin that remained on the bed dissolved, leaving only a few hairs from his head. His Aiúa was guided to Peter II's body. He did not have all of Andrew's memories, but felt a shadow of them in his new life. Personality Ender was a very humble person, despite his enormous achievements and intellect. He was usually calm, but when pushed or forced to defend himself, he had no qualms about injuring his enemy, and hurt them enough so that he would prevent future attacks, as illustrated with his defeat of the Formics. Noble, empathetic, generous, and strong willed, he was determined to win and beat those who stood in his way. Relationships Family * Peter Wiggin - Ender and Peter's relationship was violent and strained. Peter, who lost his destiny to his ruthless acts would constantly abuse his younger brother through his childhood. After Ender was sent off to Battle School, the two went over 50 subjective years without communication. When they both talked years later during Shadow of the Giant, Ender had forgiven Peter for his cruelty during childhood. * Valentine Wiggin - The two siblings were very close, loving and strong, with Valentine always taking his side against their brother, Peter. After the war, they both traveled through the stars together and grew closer over the countless years they spent together. Friendships * Bean '- At first, Ender isolated Bean from the rest of Dragon Army just as Hyrum Graff had done to him. However, Bean and Ender soon began to rely on each other more often and became close friends during the Third Invasion. After Bean had left Earth to try to live long enough to see a cure for his disease, he tracked Ender's flights across the galaxy to see where his old friend was going.Shadows in Flight'' * '''Petra Arkanian - After joining Salamander Army, Ender mistook her as a boy like many. After meeting each other, Petra offered to give the launchie special training sessions, and taught Ender how to use his gun to shoot, as well as several other Battle Room maneuvers. This drew the ire of Bonzo, who hated Ender. Petra would later have command of Phoenix Army, in which Ender would be a Toon Leader, and the two became good friends. Petra later was part of Ender's Jeesh, but she was the commander Ender relied upon most, and she failed during a important battle. * Dink Meeker - Dink was Ender's toon leader after he was traded to Rat Army, and was friendly to him when nobody else was. He later was a part of Ender's Jeesh and helped defeat the Formics. Teachers/Mentors * Hyrum Graff - Colonel Hyrum Graff was put in charge of finding children suitable for Battle School, including Ender Wiggin. During their initial flight to Battle School, Hyrum isolated Ender from the rest of the launch group, believing he was setting him up for success. Years after Battle School, Ender still remained in contact with his old teacher, now the Minister of Colonization. * Mazer Rackham - The great war hero, Mazer Rackham was Ender's mentor during the Third Invasion. At first Ender had a dislike of Mazer, even nicknaming him "Jailor Rackham". However, especially after the battle was over, Ender looked to Mazer as a source of advice and wisdom. Enemies * [[Bonito de Madrid|'Bonito "Bonzo" de Madrid']] - Ender and Bonzo became enemies from the start of Ender's Game, with Bonzo immediately developing an intense dislike for the younger boy as soon as he was drafted into his army. Bonzo hated him with passion, wanting the new soldier to be traded. This hatred became uncontrollable fury after Ender defeated Bonzo's Salamander Army in the Battle Room. Wanting Ender dead, Bonzo attacked him in the showers, leading to a hand-to-hand battle with Bonzo being injured in the back of the head - a fatal wound. The Bonzo incident was pivotal in Ender's development, as it forced him to realize that he must fend for himself at all times, as the teachers refused to offer him help—an attitude fostered by Graff. * Bernard - Bernard was Ender's first enemy in Battle School, after Ender broke his arm on the shuttle to the school. After Alai became Ender's friend, tensions relaxed between the two, but Bernard was later seen as part of Bonzo's group as he attacked Ender in the shower. * Stilson - Stilson was a bully in Ender's elementary school. An antagonist for Ender, his demise came from their final confrontation where Ender defeated Stilson (to stop all fights, so he could win all fights). Though Ender was glad he won the battle, he would be traumatized for years after when he discovered that he killed Stilson. Trivia * He was portrayed by Asa Butterfield in ''Ender's Game'' (Film). * Andrew was named after Saint Andrew, one of the twelve apostles and brother to the apostle Simon Peter, whom Christ called "the rock on which I will build my church" (Matthew 16:18). * He did not like to touch other people. * In the original "Ender's Game" short story, his surname is Wiggins."Ender's Game" Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Dragon Army Category:Battle School Army Commanders Category:Battle School Students Category:Lusos Category:Characters introduced in Ender's Game Category:International Fleet Category:Wiggin Family